In the automotive industry fuel tanks are typically formed from relatively thin sheet steel in order to keep the cost of the fuel tank low. When fuel is pumped into a fuel tank of an automotive vehicle the fuel may contain a small amount of water. The water, being immiscible with gasoline settles to the bottom of the fuel tank and remains until it is dissipated in some fashion. Further, condensation can form on the inner surfaces of automotive fuel tanks which will then descend to the bottom of the tank and remain as a water globule until subsequently dissipated. Ordinarily, small amounts of water are typically present in most automotive fuel tanks at least some of the time during the life of the automotive vehicle. Water concentration for extended periods of time can and frequently does cause the bottom of the fuel tank to develop rust holes. When this occurs typically the fuel tank must be removed from the vehicle, any remaining fuel must be removed from the tank and then the tank may be patched by welding, brazing or by other form of repair. After being repaired, the fuel tank must then be reinstalled. The tank removal, repair and reinstallation operation is a considerably time consuming and expensive job that typically requires the vehicle to be out of service for an extended period of time. In some cases, it is more efficient to install a new fuel tank rather than attempting to repair a tank that has developed a leak.
In the case of the petroleum industry, vessels of various character are utilized to handle petroleum products. In a petroleum collection operations remote groups of tanks, typically known as tank batteries, are connected to the production lines of oil wells. These oil wells typically produce gas oil and water, together with certain other contaminants. The water and contaminates typically settle to the bottom of the tank and constitute basic sediment and water. The sediment and water, typically salt water, must be removed from time to time simply by draining it from the bottom of the tank. The lower portion of such tanks is subject to attack by the salt water and sediment and frequently develops leak holes. When such leak holes develop it is typically necessary to drain the tank, and then close the leak hole or holes by various patching or repairing operations including welding, brazing and sealing with other materials. Obviously a considerable amount of down time and labor is required for patching petroleum tanks in this manner. Also, the repair operations are expensive and detrimental to efficient production operations. Moreover, patching tanks by means of welding or brazing operations can be extremely hazardous from the standpoint of possible explosion in the event petroleum fumes remain in the tank after cleaning.
Also in the petroleum industry various other vessels are provided which contain pressurized fluid such as liquid and gas. These vessels may be closed static vessels or, in the alternative, may take the form of pipe lines handling flowing fluid material. Pipe lines and other pressure containing vessels for petroleum products must typically withstand the hazardous effects of salt water and other materials which attack the steel from which the vessels and pipe lines are composed. Where pipe lines are involved it is typically necessary to cut out a section of pipe and replace it with a new section. In the case of pressure containing petroleum vessels repair operations can be conducted by welding or, through application of patches of different nature. In some cases a leaking section of the pipe or a leaking vessel can be circumscribed by an external coupling which simply encloses the leaking area thus rendering the vessel or pipe line serviceable. Here again, a considerable amount and of expense and down time is typically involved in repair operations of this nature.
It is desirable therefore to provide a sealing assembly for sealing holes, cracks and the like in fluid containing vessels such as automobile fuel tanks, petroleum collection tanks, pressurized vessels, pipe, lines etc. It is also desirable to provide a sealing assembly rendering the user capable of establishing a positive seal to prevent leakage through holes and cracks in such vessels, which seal may be applied in a relatively short period of down time and through the use of low cost materials and service operations.